


When the fire dies out, ashes are left behind

by HanjyWanjy



Series: The Death of Many [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: All wars are for fun, Death, Double Hybrid?, Everyone is friend, Final death is permanent~, Good dream, Good ending :D, Good everyone, Lots Of Sad, Other, Peaceful Dream SMP, Phantom - Freeform, Sad Dream, Sad Fiances, Sad SMP, sad George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanjyWanjy/pseuds/HanjyWanjy
Summary: "Help!" The hybrid yelled as he was suddenly swarmed by a huge hoard of Zombies, around 30 of them crept towards the male until he was surrounded. The sword he was currently using only had little durability left, and there was no way he was gonna make it out by running. His blaze powers didn't even scratch them, it was as if these mobs had mutated or something.Nonetheless, he was stuck...It was only meant to be a quick 30 minute trip to pick up something from his friends house and take the suprise back to his and his fiances' home. Yet it turned into the last meaningless fight of his life...'****** was slain by Zombie' played through the communication tablets, alerting everyone in the entire server know about the man who met his fate.-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=So I've seen SO many and read SO many AU's where either Dream, Tommy, or Tubbo die, or just the Wilbur and Schlatt ones. I just thought 'why not make it someone who's less common for deaths?~'Anyways, enjoy the sad shit imma put you through >:D.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: The Death of Many [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199993
Kudos: 6





	1. Introductions!!!

Introductions~

Hello! The name is Cripir but a lot of people know me as Hangy Wangy (now Cripir) from Wattpad. On Wattpad, I write some fanfictions for something on Youtube called 'Origins' from the Origins crew like Fairytail Origins, Origins of Olympus etc.

On here tho-

I write for the Dream SMP :D.

Anyways, basically this book will be a part of a series known as 'The Death of Many'. It means that Im gonna basically write a book on what would happen if a different person died (Excluding Wilbur and Schlatt because they canonically died)

I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing!

\- Hangy/Cripir


	2. "Sap...nap?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

All was black, the pain he felt just before had suddenly disappeared into the dark abyss known as the Void.

There was no point in the raven-haired male opening his eyes as there was nothing to see other than eternal darkness. Even the tears that used to flow down his blood-stained face had run dry, leaving no evidence of their existence. 

Was this it?   
Was this his end?

Wasting the rest of eternity, floating along an endless space in time, forever just...thinking? I mean what else could he do? He couldn’t move his body, his mouth.

It was...weird cause even his breathing and heart had stopped. That’s probably just gonna be his perpetual reminder of his death.

Death…

If he’ll be honest, death was a lot scarier than he thought it would be. He thought it was just a one-way trip to either Heaven or Hell.

Instead, he died a slow, painful and insufferable end to his life. Then he ended up where he was now, floating around the endless abyss of the Void.

What was he to do now? Does he wait to be invited to the Gates of Heaven and live among the angels? Or be sent down to the Gates of Tarturus or Hades’ realm like the Greeks always said? He wouldn’t be surprised if it was the second option because -well- he’s born in the Nether… Minecraft’s own ‘Hell’.

Waiting for what felt like forever, neither invitation came.

Instead a portal to the Overworld appeared in front of him, like it was teasing him about the face that he’d never see his friends again. Yet, it had slowly dragged him into it, as if it heard his thoughts about his ‘friends’.

Now, he’s engulfed by a bright white light, awaiting to see what happens in the overworld…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you guys sure you don’t wanna come over for some lunchies? Quackity’s cookin~” Sapnap teased to the other two males in the room, a grin on his face towards his best friends.

“Sap, we already explained this. I has a meet-up with Fundy and Niki that I quite frankly need to attend to.” George just shook his head, smiling at the pout that appeared on his friend’s face once he said he couldn’t accept the invitation.

“I mean I’m not doing anything for the next hour so I could come. Never had Big Q’s cooking before though, is it good?” Sapnap’s eyes lit up, he managed to get one friend to tag along! Dream is gonna  _ love  _ Quackity’s tortillas~

“YES! Honestly, Quackity’s food is the best out of us three. I would even go as far as to say that it might be the best in the server!”

Dream raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Is that so?~ Well then, let’s go! See ya at dinner time, Gogy.”

“Cya Dreamie!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Sapnap: Hey Quackers! I’m bringin’ Dream over for lunch, that cool with ya? _

_ Quackity: Ello Sap! That’s fine by me, as long as he likes chilli. If he don’t, that’s his problem. _

_ Sapnap: I’ll be sure to ask him on the way XD. Tell Karl I say hewo! UwU _

_ Quackity: Will do! Ily <3 _

_ Sapnap: Awww ty, Ily2 <3 _

Sapnap giggled before putting his communication tablet back in his pocket and looking up at his friend.

“So Sap, what’s Quackster got planned for lunch?” The masked man asked as he placed a hand on his stomach, only just realising that he hasn’t actually eaten today yet. The pyromaniac smirked towards his blond amigo.

“Well~ Big Q asked me to ask you if you like Chili. So, on a scale of 1-10, how much do you like Chili? 0 being you’re allergic and 10 being you absolutely adore it.”

“Hmmm, I think Imma give it a solid 5. I don’t mind it, but I don’t like too much or too spicy. What are you? I bet you’re a 3~” Sapnap let out an offended gasp, dramatically placing a hand over his heart as they walked.

“You bitch! I’ll have you know, I’m an 11!”

Dream wheezed at his friend’s exaggerated gestures, Sapnap joining in a little later. “Oh come on now, there is NO WAY you’re a fuckin 11!”

“Hell yeah! Remember? I’m a fuckin blaze hybrid, literally born from  _ fire _ !” They continued to joke around for a little bit as they walked before a sudden realisation appeared on Sapnap’s face, his face showing the expression of ‘OH SHIT MOTHER #*@(*!@$!!’

“What’s up?” Dream looked towards his friend’s realisation with confusion, what did his friend forget?

“I left the surprise I had for Big Q and Karl back at the house!” Sapnap shouted loudly as he turned on his heels and sprinted back towards the community house “I’ll meet you there! Tell Quackity to not start without me or he gets no kisses for a week!”

Dream wheezed once more before carrying on his way to the shared house of the three fiances.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ ‘Thank GOD I didn’t forget it.’  _ The pyro thought as he ran back down the path again, clutching 3 small objects tightly in the palm of his hand. Clouds had taken over the sky since he last walked the path with Dream a few minutes ago, thunder could be heard in the distance but it wasn’t accompanied by any rain at all. This confused the pyro a little but he ignored it, continuing to run along the wooden slabs.

He was half-way home when he heard a sudden gurgle to his left, slowing down his speed just a little to see what it was. His eyes widened like saucepans once he saw what made the noise as one thought came to his mind.

_ Zombies do not spawn in the day… _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“STAY BACK!!” Sap yelled as he swung his sword at the closest gurgler in his range, killing it instantly. Except this hoard of the undead was like a hydra from Greek Mythology, kill one and two more spawn. Eventually, Sapnap was surrounded by at least thirty or even forty zombies.

He wasn’t sure if he was going to make it out of this alive, so he quickly messaged Dream a few emergency messages (he really didn’t want to lose his precious gifts for his two lovely fiances).

_ Sapnap whispers to Dream: DREAM _

_ Sapnap whispers to GeorgeNotFound: HELP _

_ Sapnap whispers to Dream: EMERGENCY ON PRIME PATH _

_ Sapnap whispers to GeorgeNotFound: HOARD OF ZOMBIES _

_ Sapnap whispers to Dream: I’M GONNA DIE _

_ Sapnap whispers to GeorgeNotFound: GET MY STUFF PLEASE _

He safely placed his communication tablet in his back pocket of his pants, resuming his previous fight against the zombies. Slowly but surely, his sword was running low on durability. He even tried using his blaze hybrid powers but only defeated a few before they multiplied again.He jogged off a bit before quickly placing a chest down, chucking everything he had on him into it except for his sword. Turning around, he faced the hoard once again.

Eventually… they were too much for the blaze hybrid and...

_ ‘Sapnap was slain by Zombie' _ played through the communication tablets, alerting everyone in the entire server about the man who met his fate.

Respawning was a powerful thing in this server; if you slept in a bed, that bed becomes bounded as your spawn point. No matter how much you die, you’ll always come back. Glitches were also a very powerful thing but had a 1/10000000 chance in happening anyways, so no one was really prepared nor worried.

That was Sapnap’s first mistake. You should  _ always _ expect the unexpected…

Lives were the last most powerful thing in the world.  _ Everyone _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello?” Dream knocked on the door of the trio’s home, stepping back to allow for Karl to open the door as the brunette grinned.

“Sup! Now don’t just stand there, come in!” Dream chuckled a little as he walked in, waving a quick hand to the cooking male in the kitchen before taking a seat with Karl on the closest couch. It was only a few seconds later until a frown appeared on the only brown-haired male in the room, he noticed that a certain pyrotechnic had not shown up like he said he would. “Hey Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s Sapnap?”

“He had to run back to my place because he forgot a small surprise he had for the two of you. Except he should be here by now cause it didn’t take me this long to get here.” The two just carried along with a light conversation before a lot of short messages appeared in Dream’s communication tablet, making a slight ‘ding’ with each one.

“Speaking of Sapnap, he just messaged me.” Dream takes out his tablet and clicks on Sap’s name, reading through the sudden texts with widened eyes, Quackity and Karl looked at him with confusion.

“What’s up?”

“Sap got invaded by zombies on his way here, we gotta go to the Prime Path and-”

_ ‘Sapnap was slain by Zombie’ _

The three in the house just stood/sat quietly as they replayed those 5 words in their mind for a solid few minutes before the masked man himself suddenly stood up, causing the other two to snap out of their trance. “Dream?”

“Where’s his bed? That wasn’t a canon life so he should respawn in his bed. I’m going to the path because he told me to get his stuff if he died.” Dream picked up his sword and boots before heading towards the path, but not before saying a quick thing to his best friend’s fiances. “Message me when he respawns so I can return his stuff.” Then, he was off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how long does it take to respawn?” Karl asked to his fiance, both of which were sitting on the time-traveller’s bed and awaiting for their fiery partner to return. Quackity looked towards the brunette with concerned eyes before looking back to the black and red bed. 

“He should be here by now…”

They took one of each other’s hands as comfort as they continued to wait in an unfortunate silence.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The blonde had started running towards the spot where the pyro had told him to collect the items, footsteps could be head along the wooden planks. As he drew closer to the area, a confused look appeared on his face when he saw his colour-blind friend also running to where the green man was going.

“George?”

“Dream?”

“Did Sapnap message you too? He said to me ‘hoard of zombies’ and to ‘get his items’.” 

“Yeah, he said ‘gonna die’ and ‘prime path’.” Once the two had sorted their shit out, the pair started looking around the grassy area for Sapnap’s stuff until their eyes landed on a small oak chest. “Found it!” 

“Found...what?” A crackling, demented voice appeared behind the two, causing them to turn around and see…

“Sap...nap?”

\-------------------------------------------------------


End file.
